The most relevant device to the proposed needle comprises a needle having a base in the form of a rod member provided with a sharpened portion at one end and a head portion at the opposite end thereof, said rod being made of steel, copper, chromium, nickel, or silver, and with one layer of solid coat made of chromium, copper, silver, or nickel over the whole base of the needle (SU-A-1797889).
Solid coat of the needle base restricts the possibilities of electrophoresis since only one microelement is delivered to the user's body (either from the needle surface or from the base thereof if the needle is not provided with a coat), as well as insignificant amount of the needle base microelement due to diffusion through through the coat. Besides, no microcurrents are available within any needle, thereby eliminating its electrical effect on a corresponding area of the user's body and causing insufficient intensity of electrophoresis. In addition, the presence of a solid coat results in a rather high consumption of valuable coating materials, e.g. silver. The narrow range of materials (i.e. copper, nickel, silver) considerably restricts selection of microelements required by the user.
Known in the art is an applicator comprising a base member and needles fixed therein and provided with sharpened portions and heads, wherein needle bases are made of steel, copper, chromium, nickel, or silver, and coats are made of copper, chromium, nickel, or silver; these materials, upon being brought into contact with epidermis, form galvanic couples (SU-A-1797889).
This applicator provides a limited set of materials, thereby restricting the set of microelements to be delivered to the user's body, i.e. possibilities of electrophoresis; in addition, it restricts the possibility of presetting required parameters of microcurrents. Application of coats to the whole bases of needles provides the possibility of generating microcurrents only between needles made of dissimilar materials, while eliminating such microcurrents developed between dissimilar materials of individual needles in the user's body, thereby eliminating generation of a three-dimensional complicated heterogeneous electrical field in the user's epidermis; this in turn restricts the efficiency of application and results in insufficient smoothing of the electrical field, disturbed by a disease, in the user's skin upon application, and causes insufficient efficiency of electrophoresis.